The sun is not the sun in the Capitol
by Janethonfire
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy is cold and a drunk, but what made him this way. When he finds Janeth his long lost daughter will he finally soften? DISCONTINUED
1. The sun is not the sun at the capitol

The sun is not the sun at the capitol. It's as if they have somehow managed to make it a more artificial orange for the sake of making it match with their bizarre little city. I turn away from the window, sickened by the thoughts of them wanting to change everything to their benefit. Example number one, me. I close my eyes and I can almost hear my mother's bitter words, "_You are President Snow's daughter, you should posses some dignity". _Just then as if I had called her with my thoughts, my mother appears out of the thin air. "Well what a beautiful morning, don't you think Angela?" she asks, her voice full of glee. "For the twentieth time if you keep calling me Angela I will call you Kentia, my name is Janeth" I say with an edge of bitterness I always use when talking to my mother in private. To me she is but the woman who bosses me through life. "Can you believe it?" she shakes her head to herself, "I've told you that here you are Angela Snow and I am mother or mom for casual". "What do you want?" I spit out. "There is an extremely important…., event today and you have to…, attend it" she sounds shaky and her voice has a strong edge. She's, for some strange reason, is breaking down. I still reply, "I'm not going". I through myself on the red bed I've been sitting on all along the conversation. "Oh don't give me that! You are going and that is my last word!" she power walks to the door afraid ill deny my attendance to her stupid little event. "Ugh!" I let out as I swing a pillow at her, of course I don't actually hit her only the door she now stands behind.

_My name is Janeth Abernathy, _I think stubbornly. I know that to the capitol, I am indeed, Angela Snow, but that isn't my real name. Seventeen years ago my mother wasn't Karol Snow, the young bright eyed latest wife in turn of President Snow. It happened nineteen years ago, my father Haymitch Abernathy was chosen the male tribute for the 50th Hunger Games. He was ripped away of his grandmother the woman that had given all she had to provide him with a better life than most of the kids that lived by the seam. She worked as a 50 year old woman in the mines and during the afternoons both she and her grandson worked passionately in the hob in the only liquor store in the black market. At night after long hours of work, tiered to his feet, Haymitch would walk all the way to town to the tiny candy shop next to the bakery and knock on the back door. Soon after a beautiful, blond belle would open the door to welcome him into a warm embrace. Her name was Kentia Joel, the only daughter of a wealthy town citizen. She ran wildly to him the moment she heard his name called and as she gave him her last words of goodbye she also said "Haymitch I have something to tell you". "What is it?" he sobbed in a muffled voice. "I'm…." and they closed the door and he'd never know he was going to be a father. She watched closely his every move clutching to his grandmother's hand. "He'll be alright", she soothed her, "he's a fighter like a true Abernathy". The old woman noticed that Kentia was jealous of that girl whose name she couldn't pronounce out of fury. The one with the pretty face, the one with the blond hair, the one that Haymitch cried for as he watched her die. He won and came back and they were happy. She moved in with him to his home at the victor village. They got married and she told him she was expecting a child of his. He was happy, but not for long. Soon after a dozen peace keepers arrived at his home while he was at the hob, they took his wife and his grandmother leaving notes at both their houses saying they had been cited to be executed. Haymitch was broken so he ran to the old liquor shop and drank himself sick.

Meanwhile poor Kentia rode a train to the capitol with her husband's grandmother. As soon as they got to their destiny she was called up to meet President Snow. She expected her death, which he wanted to do so personally because of Haymitch's offence. Instead she found a handsome, extremely handsomely rich man who wanted her to marry him. "That all sounds...Extremely nice of you, but you must know that I'm with child" she stuttered. "Then we'll be with child" he replied. She savored the opportunity. She would be rich and famous and her child would be too. Grandma Abernathy was offered to stay and take care of her great granddaughter. Either that or death.

What they didn't consider is that since a district person was raising the child, it would also believe in a district perspective. So here is that child happier than ever now that the capitol was finally being brought down.

Its mid-afternoon and I'm groomed in the capitol style. My mother collects me and she walks me to the elevator. She hasn't stared at me once. "Is anything wrong?" I ask. "No, I'm just…tiered" she answers in a hurry. I reach out to press the button that indicates the elevator to stop. My mother's hand yanks me by the wrist. "What are you doing? That was the ballroom!" I scream at her. "Today our little…meeting is at another room" she replies. There something wrong and I sense it. My mother reaches out coldly to press the button that says _Experimental Mutations._"Mother what is this…event, of yours about?" I ask calmly trying not to panic. She doesn't answer. "Mother, mom! Where are you taking me!" I yell at her. The door opens and she pushes me out by walking out of the elevator herself. "What the…?" I let out. That is when the syringe hits me.


	2. Experimenting with Mutations

I wake up in a silver bed , tied down with black, strong straps of lace. A face obscures my view. "_Vital cords are fine, vision and hearing are somewhat damaged, breathing is normal"_ everything sounds blurred I can't help feeling trapped in a giant fuzz ball. I can't feel anything from my neck down. I risk a glance to my lower body and almost pass out. I am completely naked, but that isn't what sickens me, my hole torso is cut down through the middle. Blood is everywhere, even in the medics faces. I see a reflection of myself as I look up. They have carefully placed a mirror hovering my head, and as I stare into it I see Haymitch Abernathy's gray eyes staring right into me. I love that about myself that I look like someone out of the seam. I remember Grandma Abernathy's words to my mother "_He'll be alright, he's a fighter like a true Abernathy" _and I know I will survive. That is when I feel the second syringe hit me.

I wake up again and I'm in a room full of people. I am sleeping in an incredibly comfortable bed. Everyone is inhumanly. In the corner of the metallic rectangular room sits a girl with wings, horns, and skin the color of purple petunias playing cards with a boy with blue skin that looks like he just came right out of the sea. In the center of the room is a small girl playing with a puzzle her figure and color are normal but when she messes up with her puzzle she simply raises her hands and the pieces fall into place. She can't be older than eight. Staring at her and now at me is a blue eyed boy with black hair that looks normal to me until he is suddenly in front of me after a second. "Hello newbie!" he says in what I recognize to be a district twelve accent. "Where am I?" I ask. "_Experimental Mutations,_ my guess is you just left the hospital" he answers.

"I mean, what have they done to you? What is this place?"

"My friend, what have they not done to us," he answers," and this place is called hell".


	3. Enigmas

"So what you're saying is they take you from your district and turn you into a mutt?" I ask.

"Yes as far as we all know. Its only four of us now five and they are plotting to use us as weapons. Isobel here can do anything a bird can, right Isobel?" Alex asks her.

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you that I know how you feel, you lost your family, but you can consider us your new family." She says softly in a district 11 accents then wraps both of her purple wings around me. I find myself crying. How could my mom do this to me? On top of putting me here she changed the only thing I ever loved, I think as I see a reflection of myself in the silver walls, my eyes now match my mother's green untruthful eyes.

"Yes save this for later now we are presenting ourselves first right?" Alex asks her.

"Ok" she answers and perches next to the blue boy.

"This is Occampus; he can do anything related to water, lift it, breathe in it, and change its structure."

"Hey" he says in a hoarse voice.

"And he isn't a talker" he whispers in my ear. Then he stands up and picks up the little girl.

"Finally this is Amine, and well she solves puzzles, all she has to do is lift those little hands and the answer to any problem will come."

The child smiles at me brightly. She must come from district 4. She has green eyes and golden hair with a mouthful of cute little milk teeth.

"So," he stands up, "who wants to find what Janet's powers are?"

"What? I have no powers."

"Trust me if you've been in the hospital you've got to have powers" he smiles at me and I'm unable to say no.

"Ok, but how?" I doubt they can simply test me on every superpower in this world.

"Enigma" Isobel answers for him.

"What?" I am seriously confused.

"Didn't I just say Amine can solve any problem, it's like you are a puzzle" Alex answers.

"I still don't get it" I reply.

"Amine upside down is almost Enigma which means puzzle in Latin, she will solve the enigma of you and tell us what your mutated talent is, just stand still" he answers

I take in a deep breath and nod. I close my eyes expecting pain but instead a blinding light illuminates the inside of my pupils. I open them unwillingly and a red light lulls me and I'm in a heavenly place I feel as if I've been lifted by god and I'm about to be taken by angels to the heavens.

When I open my eyes four bizarre faces are looking at me.

"Hey there are you alive?" Alex says with a grin.

"As far as I'm concerned" I let out. I sit up and my head receives a strong wave of nausea. Amine's brows are wrinkled together in concern. Immediately I think it's because there is something wrong with me, so I turn to Alex and my face must scream in concern because he says, "Amine can't solve the puzzle".

Amine doesn't look up; she is to preoccupied looking down solving her enigma. Isobel puts her wings around me again, which feels no different than a blanket being put on my shoulder. "Oh that's not true she's just taking longer than usual to answer, you must be very special".

"What if I don't have any powers?" I wine.

"Like I said if you've been in the hospital there is no way you are just, normal" Alex bumps in.

"Your hand" Amine says with a smile.

My head jerks to where Amine stands. "My hand?" I ask bringing it up to my face.

"Oh be careful if you plan to keeping that eye" Amine says in the sweetest of the voices. _How can they do this? The child is so innocent! For crying out loud, what kind of monsters are they!_ I wonder to myself.

I extend my fingers to where nothing lies ahead. Its sudden, a blue light seems to come out of my hand similar to how the blood floods to one's hands after pressing it hard. Only this time the flooding is an aqua colored light. Then the light simply crosses my skin and comes out in the form of a bubble. This light isn't the same aqua; it's more liked transparent with trillions of branch like metallic blue strikes of light. Then the bubble grows and grows till it's the size of a human being. My hand still lies outstretched and the eclectic bubble is centimeters from my flesh. I pull my hand away and the bubble dies in the decreasing order it appeared.

"Wow" Occampus says expressionless.


	4. Bursting the Bubble

The next morning I find myself sleeping with tiny Amine curled next to me holding tightly to my hand. I have no heart to move with her holding to me for dear life. I fall asleep again and when I wake up again nobody is in the tiny sleeping area that is but me. I walk to the activity area where everyone seems to be having a meeting.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Nothing" Occampus blurs out.

"What do you mean nothing?" Isobel replies.

"Janeth come on over we have something to talk about" Alex says looking intensely into my eyes. I glance at every one of them closely.

"Janeth have you wondered what that bubble of yours does" Alex asks me when I'm close enough.

"I don't know, shine I guess" I say.

"Well what if it is what it look like, electricity" he proposes.

"Amine?" I say turning to the child.

"I think so" she answers.

"So we try it" I say extending my hand to the right.

"NO!" Alex screams," we use it later to break out of this hell".

"When?" I ask eagerly.

"Tomorrow, you don't know this because you're new, but there is a boss here. He's the doctor who came up with our structures. He asked for every one of us and designed us these specific bodies." Alex says only to me.

"Dr. Subel" Occampus spits out.

"He is out on Thursdays, that's tomorrow. The guard is down so we break out by placing your bubble in the door." He continues.

So the next morning we watch Dr. Subel leave I put my hand on the door and indeed the door bursts open.


	5. Hiding

It is easy sneaking out of the hospital we simply climb the elevator. The hard part comes next. The fact that we're all wearing with robes and impenetrable black bracelets doesn't bother me as much as the fact that Isobel looks like a bird, Occampus like a mermaid with legs and the rest of us have wild breakout looks. We go up and nobody suggests what we should do next. There is five buttons I know them by memory having lived here all my life and all. _Experimental Mutations, Hospital, Presidential Rooms, and Governmental Rooms. _I press Presidential Rooms without thinking. If there is one person in this stinking Capitol that would help me, it's Grams. I lead the mutts to Grams room/ prison. I knock wildly, "Grandma!". I hear her slow steps, as slow as her rocking chair moves. She reaches the door and with an alarmed look sighs "Janeth". "Grandma you need to help me".

Five minutes have not passed when ive already yelled out the whole story, tears included. "Please Grandma Help us."

"Oh I can't help you. I'm as untrustworthy here as you are."

I look down defeated.

"But I know who can help" she continues.

"Who?" Alex looks up from his agonizing state of disapproving silence.

"Janeth you do have a father who is part of the rebellion" she says looking at me directly in the eye.

"We haven't even ever spoken" I reply.

"Maybe you haven't, but I have. I talk with him every year when he mentors for the games. He knows who you are, and he loves you" she continues. My eyes tear without my permission.

"How? They have no phones in District 13" I cry.

"We don't need to call him. He's here. To rescue the Peeta boy. Find him, he has to be somewhere around here."

"Grandma Isobel and Occampus? They'll stand out."

"Oh Janeth, you can't be serious, we are in the capitol, last week your mother wore a serpent as a necklace" she answers with a grin.

"Thanks Grams" I say hugging her tightly.

"Tell your father I love him" she says.

"I will" I say.

"Janeth?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them use you."

"Of course I won't Grams."

And we are gone running wildly to where we think my father might be hiding.


	6. A ride to 13

We look in every corner. I am nervous suddenly everything zooms out of view. The mutts are far from where I stand. I try to run after them when a girl that looks fifteen stops me and asks,"Hey, aren't you Angela Snow?".

"No wrong person" I say and quickly step away, but it's too late I've lost them. I curse the girl under my breath. I walk as fast as I can trying not to stand out, but it turns out to be hard. Finally I stumble over a pair of people wearing black military suits. "Sorry" I mumble. Then I realize those aren't Capitol uniforms, those are rebels. I look back and follow them to a small hovercraft that lands next to one of the Capitol homes. I look around, trying to find the mutts; I can't just leave without them. I see Occampus's quiet gaze staring at me, eyes widened when he sees the hovercraft.

Alex's blue eyes peek at me from behind Occampus. I wave my hand rushing them to where I am. They all seem lost its like they've never seen society before plus they kind of stand out in their white robes. They're almost to where I am when the hovercraft starts ascending. I put both of my legs out to add weight but keep my hands tight in a handle and thus slow the hovercraft's ascending, but soon my feet are standing in a ballerina manner. I'm one foot In the air when the mutts reach me and climb madly on the hovercraft . now we're really up about a mile in the air and I hold back a scream.

I never liked much traveling in the air, but I had to because my role as Snow's daughter required it. Now I was standing miles off land with a handle as my protection. Alex shots me a look, "Are you all right?" he whispers surly concealing his words from the people sitting inside. I nod and then shift my gaze to Occampus who stares at me with hate. My brows crease with confusion and then we hear it, a strong push in the door and what sounds like screaming. The pushing in the door almost throws Isobel off the hovercraft. Then I have to do something, they might need help in there. I shove Isobel gently to the side and open the door. Immediately ten pairs of eyes are focused at me. Then not only their eyes but their weapons are also focused to my chest. "I'm not here to harm anyone" I assure them. That's when the bullet hits me.


	7. An Ally

For the second time today I wake up startled with more than 15 pairs of eyes looking down at me. I care only for his eyes, my father's critical look staring down at me. "They were telling the truth, she has Karol's eyes" Plutarch says. I stand up and a pair of blue eyes stare at me wildly and then at the door. Suddenly Peeta runs for the door. I throw a bubble in front of the door thus preventing him from getting out. "Where do you think you're going?" my father screams at him. Peeta shoots me a look of resentment. "Away from all of you" he spits at my father. I stare at him in terror; this isn't the Peeta I'd seen in the banquet in his honor at Snow's mansion.

Of course I am not that giggling girl I present myself as either. My father look back at me, "What happened?" he asks me harshly. I don't know what I was expecting some hellos, perhaps some hugging, but surely not this harshness which with he treats me. I tell him everything that has happened from two days ago to today. "I don't see why they would use you" Gale who till now was my rebel idol, he's nothing but a jerk. "It's obvious Gale, they needed her out of the way so they destroyed her" Plutarch says. "I don't know", my father says, "there's something wrong". He focuses his gaze on me and for the briefest of the moments there is some recognition in his eyes. "I'll be in my room" he announces to no one in particular. "Well, anyone wants some dinner?" Plutarch asks trying to lift the mood of the room, all rebels and mutts follow him to the dining room, but I stay behind.

I dig my head in my arms which rest in my folded legs, and I begin to sob. _Why? Am I too little to be his daughter? Or is he disgusted by any Capitol citizen, even one that carries his blood? Did he want a boy? Does he hate my mother so much he can't stand looking at her eyes in me? I don't know!_

I realize my sobs are joined with someone else's cries. "Peeta?" I ask, the name feels wrong I my lips. There is no answer on his part. I feel so sorry for him._ He misses Katniss_ I explain to his sadness. I walk to him and sit by his side, "its ok, you'll see her soon" I tell him. "That's the problem, I don't want to see her" he cries. "Oh that's ridiculous" I say. "I think she's a mutt" he spits. "No, I'm a mutt, Alex, Occampus, Isobel, and Amine, but not Katniss" I say standing up realizing the truth of things. "I'm a Mutt, that's why my father hates me, I'm a mutt, a pet of the Capitol!" my voice catches and both Peeta and I resume to our crying, but this time I let myself slide down to my seat next to him and cry along with him, our hands intertwine with the pain of hate to the same thing, the Capitol.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not being able to post recently but someone went into my computer and erased all my files. It was really hard and sad for me for I was as far as chapter 24. I really appreciate those who read my story and I luv all of who reviewed. Unfourtunly I won't be writing THIS story anymore because I'm feeling down. Well unless I get a lot of people telling me they want me to continue. So Again, I love you all.

Love,

Mel

P.S

If u really liked the story pm me and ill tell you what would've happened.


End file.
